Welcome to Wonderland
by Madelyn Hatter
Summary: Where did the Hatter go when she was banished? Well this is my theory as to what happened... What if the Hatter from Frank Wildhorn's wonderland ended up in Tim Burtons Wonderland. I am almost afraid to write this story *rating subject to change*


**AN: Hello, It's Madelyn here, writing yet another story for the wonderland archive. A few notes about this story, So this is just an idea that has been floating around my head, I am not going to pretend I think it is good but all in all I figured someone would like it so here it is...What happened when the hatter was banished! **

She fell for what seemed like hours. finally to land on soft ground, green grass was all one could see. wasn't the land beneath wonderland supposed to be a fiery pit of despair and destruction? She wanted to cry, but knew that she shouldn't lest someone see her. She had everything only to be betrayed by her best friend, the man she thought loved her, the only person she had come close to loving back. But now she was here in this place, she stood slowly checking for injures as she did. Her eyes adjusted to the harsh light, the sun was much brighter here then in looking glass land. The temperature was much warmer, it must be the sun that made it so. She never imagined leaving wonderland, it never fit in her plan. Her plan to achieve perfection. The Plan never had any room for change, and it the perfection she wanted was so close to coming to fruition. Then Alice came in and ruined it all, She wished she had killed alice then at least she would have gone with her and would have been at rest. But there is not rest for the wicked and no true death for the heartless. The tears where coming again, warm against her skin she had not even noticed when she had started to cry. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking in a low voice "Excuse me who are you?" She spun on him placing the tip of her dagger into his neck "I am the Mad Hatter, who are you?". The man chuckled darkly, "I am the knave of Hearts, and you my dear are no Hatter." "I am too the hatter! I am from the province of looking glass land and I will defeat the red queen once I make it back to Wonderland. Wait did you say your the knave of hearts?" "I am and that would explain it, if you are from looking glass land then you could very well be the Mad Hatter. But my dear you are in Wonderland and I can not allow you to defeat the red queen." she stared at him with look of confusion "This can not be wonderland, I was just banished from there, Alice..." the knave cut her off "Madame Hatter you are in wonderland, and Alice is married to our Hatter." her eyes darkened " Perhaps this in an alternate universe. For I know for a fact that my Alice my alter ego is married to the white knight. And the old Hatter the man who went before me never married which is why I am the hatter." " Madame I hope my words have not offended you and I do believe that you are right." she smirked at his words "I always am." "please I am sure my queen will want to meet you. Will you come back with me?" and with that they began to walk.

Stayne's P.O.V.  
This Hatter women was beautiful, oddly dressed but beautiful none the less. She made me feel at ease, the fire, the passion, the darkness behind her eyes matched my own. I wondered what the queen would think of her, I wanted her around she seemed so kind, behind all the hatred that radiated off of her. I reached for her gloved hand to pull her back on the path, she bristled her body tensing. "Can I help you? Sir?" "I just wanted to make sure you stayed on the right path" I said pointing at the road the lead to the queens palace. She blushed "sorry I keep forgetting I don't know where I am." She was so beautiful, I wanted her to be mine, I like largeness and she was tall even if it was just the shoes that made her so. I could almost see the queens bulbous head from the path, I hated the queen but who would believe that the knave of hearts hated the red queen. Right? "Do you have a name I can call you? besides Madame Hatter." she turned her head in my direction "Madelyn but you sir knave can call me Maddy" her eyes sparkled in the low light of the day. "Why do you work for the queen, if you have such animosity towards her?" I was startled by her question "No...I...er...um love the queen, she is wonderful to work for." she made a face that screamed yeah right "you can be truthful with me, I see that your demeanor has changed as we draw closer to her palace and if it where someone else you would only darken if we saw them but since the palace is hers, everything reminds you of her so you must not like working for her. If I may be so bold as to assume this." It was odd to hear someone tell me it was okay not to like the queen " I don't like her, she claims me in a way that I do not desire from her and she keeps me from perusing relationships with any but the people she decides are right for me. I am sick of it." Maddy's eyes glazed over "then I guess when we arrive at the palace we can no longer pursue friendship" "NO!" I screamed "I mean We will be friends I am putting my foot down on this one, you are mine now!" she glared at me "I belong to No one" she said her voice dangerously quiet "I'm sorry, I did not mean to let that slip. I have no right to covet you, you are a person and it's not okay for me to do so. " she softened "thank you for admitting that and apologizing. Sir knave." I realized that Maddy had given me her name but I had not given her mine. "Please Maddy call me ilosovic." "Ilosovic thats a nice name." after she spoke we fell into a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the palace, Maddy gripped my arm tighter, and I took the opportunity to slip my arm around her waist. I could feel the hilt of a dagger on her hip where it was probably hidden. I was surprised to find that she was armed, but then again she had tried to kill me when I first met her. Her eyes where hard with malice and she seemed to have a steely demeanor despite her rock solid grip on my forearm. I inclined my head and whispered in her ear "it's okay I won't let the queen hurt you, I am your protector weather you like it or not. Now in a few minuets a battalion is going to come walking through here, and in order to keep you from being hurt by one of them I will have to kiss you do you understand? squeeze one for no and two for yes." she squeezed my arm twice and as soon as the guards came into view I smashed my lips in to hers. She smelled nice, and her lips where soft and warm unlike the queens which where cracked and cover with a disgusting salve. Maddy bit down on my bottom lip causing me to open my mouth and she took the opportunity to shove her tongue down my throat. I was sure the queen never would do that. I pulled away forcing my self to pry my self from her embrace "sorry i got a bit carried away, it's been a while since I've been kissed." she said blushing "It's quite alright." I smiled back and senceing one of the pages behind us I reached and pulled her back into me. "Uhh sir?" the page said finally speaking up "What!" i said turning on him "the queen requests you" he paused and then said with disgust "and your guest in the thrown room" and with that he stomped off. I took Maddy's hand and lead her to the thrown room. We strolled into the thrown room and as soon as the queen saw Maddy she yelled "off with her head" and that did not stop Maddy from strolling right up to the queen. There stood the very odd female Mad Hatter in front of the queen of hearts looking like a deranged lunatic, she began to tremble though i did not understand why she was. Maddy bit her lip and struggled to stop shaking.

_~Madelyn Hatter _


End file.
